


[Art] Devil Ex Machina

by Kaister



Series: My Banners [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, hilarious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: The note was bright purple, only had a few words and an LA area code phone number on it.When Alec held it up in question, Magnus had just sighed. "Darling, don't make me look at that eyesore. I'm only keeping it for absolute emergencies. Like the-world-has-already-ended sort of emergencies."Now, Alec wonders whether this right here constitutes such an emergency. Because with Magnus fading, it certainly feels like Alec's world is about to end.So, he fishes out his phone and dials the number on the note.---Ultimately, what if Lucifer isn't at all amused by his imbecile of a brother turning the devil's favorite nephew mortal.Gift art as thanks for the laughs.





	[Art] Devil Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599683) by [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie). 



> Gift art for the hilarious fic by apathyinreverie.
> 
> I really needed the laughter. And I enjoyed the fic so much that I had to make something.


End file.
